Solamente Mia
by Mafer Turrubiates
Summary: Isabella Swan nunca pensó que seria la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se puede fijar en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida.
1. Capítulo 1 - La Entrevista

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quien se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?._

\- _¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO UNO**

************* Bella Swan *************

Hoy era un día muy importante, hoy sería mi primera entrevista de trabajo ya que soy egresada de la facultad de comunicaciones iría a una de las empresas más prestigiosas a nivel mundial "Cullen Co."

Se preguntaran como alguien como yo podría llegar ahí, pues dejen decirles que mi madre falleció cuando tenía solo 3 años no la recuerdo mucho pero mi padre la amaba y decía que era su copia, mi padre con esfuerzos y ayuda de su vecina Sue nos criaron a mi hermana y a mí, ya que mi padre es el jefe de policía de un pueblo llamado Forks y no contaba con demasiado tiempo para cuidarnos, y pues soy una cerebrito y lo logre gracias al apoyo de mi padre y a mi beca completa y por mis excelentes calificaciones.

Tengo una hermana llamada Alice y ella es un amor de persona, somos inseparables ya que cuando les anuncie que iría a Londres a seguir mis sueños ella no dudo en seguirme, lo sé por eso la amo más.

\- -!Oh Bella estoy muy emocionada por ti! Espero y ese trabajo sea tuyo. - Me miraba con alegría mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

\- -Eso espero Alice, es muy difícil que acepten a cualquiera. -

\- -Mira con lo que te prestare segura que serás aceptada. - Después de eso salió corriendo a su habitación y regreso con un vestido blanco con saco color negro, accesorios y unos tacones de muerte color rojos.

\- -Toma te pones esto yo te arreglo. - Estaba muy emocionada, y me alegro, ya que si estuviera sola moriría de la angustia

\- -¿Estas loca verdad? Como crees que yo andaré con eso, no sé si me sienta cómoda. - Realmente temía por mi vida con esos tacones

\- -Bella no te preocupes es más yo te acompañare y te esperare no tienes nada que temer. -

Desayune algo ligero ya que estaba nerviosa, me di una ducha y me cambie Alice hizo lo suyo me arreglo hermosamente lo que más ame fueron los labios de color rojo y las sombras en tonos semi-obscuros

\- -Lista. - Y con eso nos encaminamos al carro que nuestro padre nos había obsequiado ya que se sentía mal por no poder pagar nuestros gastos, así que nos dio su carro.

Llegando al estacionamiento subterráneo de la empresa, otro carro casi nos choca ya que venía directamente a alta velocidad mientras pitaba hacia nuestro carro, pensé que ese día nos pasaría algo terrible.

De la nada el carro que se dirigía hacia nosotras freno de golpe, me imaginó que se percataron de lo asustadas que estábamos, ya que Alice estaba muy alterada, al momento de que salíamos del coche había dos hombres vestidos pulcramente en sus trajes Alice al salir del coche medio tropieza y uno de ellos se le acercó y le ayudo a mantener la postura, y creo que perdí a mi hermana, estaba atontada con el hombre, y me enoja, ya que gracias a ellos casi moríamos de un infarto.

\- -¿Se puede saber que fue eso? ¿Casi nos chocan? - Les digo alzando un poco la voz y el hombre que estaba conduciendo y que estaba como quería extiende la mano hacia mi mientras murmura algo entre dientes.

\- -¿Qué? - Dije ya que no le entendí nada.

\- -Discúlpame, fui yo el del error lamento haberla espantado bella dama. - Decía mientras aún estaba extendida su mano, la tomé por cortesía y sentí una corriente eléctrica y al verle directamente a los ojos color verde esmeralda se fueron tornando a un color más obscuro y por inercia solté su mano.

\- -No se preocupe, con permiso, mi hermana tiene una cita. - Dicho eso Alice me toma de la mano y camino hacia el ascensor mientras siento sus miradas sobre nosotras, al momento en que se cierran las puertas logro verlo directo a los ojos y el no deja de verme de manera amenazadora, como si fuera una presa a la cual él debe de cazar y por un momento pensé que estaba loca.

Al llegar a la recepción entregó la documentación solicitada cuando me llamaron para la entrevista y con un simple "tome asiento en un momento la llamo" espere mi turno.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Conexión Inexplicable

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?._

 _\- ¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO DOS**

************* Jasper Cullen *************

El estúpido de mi hermano venia conduciendo como loco, mi padre le exigió que contratara a una asistente personal, ya que nunca estaba en casa y siempre ponía pretextos sobre el trabajo para no ir a casa, así que, si no contrataba una, le quitaría lo que más amaba, la empresa.

Al momento de llegar al estacionamiento vimos que su lugar estaba ocupado por un carro negro, y por mera maldad Edward les hecho el carro con un pitazo simulando un posible choque, lo vi y estaba súper enojado, después freno de golpe.

Cuando salí una hermosa chica salió del coche del lado del copiloto, estaba tan perdido en su belleza, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo, con unas zapatillas blancas,llevaba el cabello suelto, parecía un ángel, que en lo único que pensé para acercarme a ella era para disculpar al estúpido de mi hermano, mientras avanzaba hacia ella vi que estuvo a punto de tropezar así que rápidamente me acerque y la sostuve, nos miramos directamente y tuve una conexión inexplicable, sus hermosos ojos color miel, y sus labios pintados de color rosa pastel que estaban invitándome a besarlos, simplemente ya no la quería soltar, se sentía tan bien hasta que otra chica un poco más alta sale del carro y lucia muy enojada.

-Se puede saber ¿Que fue eso? ¿Casi nos chocan? - Le dice enojada directamente a Edward ya que claramente el manejaba.

La mirada y la actitud de Edward cambiaron bruscamente y nunca pensé que el hablaría así o que reaccionaria así.

Le escuche murmurar algo como "mía" y "mi luz" no sé qué decía hasta que recobro la cordura y extendió su mano a la chica furiosa que le estaba gritando.

-Discúlpame, fui yo el del error lamento haberla espantado bella dama. - Ok esto es raro, la chica que aun la tenía sosteniéndola de un brazo se alejó de mí y dolió, lo sé, fue cursi por mi parte, pero no la quería soltar, y quiero sentirla de nuevo y me encargaría de eso pasara lo que pasara.

-No se preocupe, con permiso, mi hermana tiene una cita. - Dicho eso ellas se van directo al ascensor y las examino mejor al igual que Edward. Porque yo sé que no le quitaba los ojos encima a la chica castaña, y a decir verdad eran hermosas las dos.

Buscaría la manera de saber todo de ella, y hare hasta lo imposible hasta que ella sea mía.


	3. Capítulo 3 - ¡La Castaña es Mía!

**_SOLAMENTE_** ** _MÍA_**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:** Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?_

 _-¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO TRES**

*************** Edward Cullen ***************

-Woau, creo que me enamore, y ella será la madre de mis hijos. - escuche decir a Jasper a mis espaldas. No querrá hablar de mi luz, porque si ella seria mía.

Me gire bruscamente hacia él y el miraba aun hacia ascensor.

-A quien te refieres, ¡la castaña es MIA! - Dicho eso camine rápidamente hacia el ascensor temiendo que la castaña fuera a ver a algún novio, ¡no! Ella no debe de estar con nadie.

A lo lejos escuche a Jasper decirme

-Ella no me importa, solo me interesa la morena, así que aléjate de ella. - Al terminar de decir eso yo llego al ascensor giro para presionar el botón y verlo a la cara y asentir como si tuviéramos un trato.

Antes de llegar a mi oficina, mi secretaria que realmente ni sabia como se llamaba y que ni me importaba me entrego los currículos de varias aspirantes a asistente personal, ya que mi padre quería que alguien me recordara todos mis pendientes y fuera a casa a visitarlos, ya que siempre me encerraba y no quería saber nada y menos con esta secretaria que siempre estaba queriendo llamar la atención, usando ropa provocativa o hablando insinuadoramente, de lo contrario me quitaría la empresa.

Una vez estando en mi oficina

La vi, aquí estaba su foto, se veía muy hermosa, tan inocente, así que no buscaba a su novio, venia por un trabajo, así que decidí hacer una llamada.

-Diga. –

-Necesito que investigues a una persona. -

-Lo escucho. -

-Isabella Swan, investígala, novios, familia, enfermedades, tipo de sangre, etc. Que no se te pase ninguna información-

-Tendré todo listo en dos días. -

-Perfecto. – y con eso finalice la llamada

Estaba volviéndome loco, la quería ver de nuevo lo más rápido posible, estaba terminando la entrevista con una de las candidatas, no pude más, así que decidí llamar por teléfono a la inútil de mi secretaria

-Haz pasar a Isabella Swan. – Dije con voz desinteresada.

-Disculpe señor Cullen, pero ella es la última en espera, sigue Jessica Stanley. - Me enfurecí.

-Acaso ¡¿me estás diciendo que hacer?!, si te estoy pidiendo que la hagas pasar es porque las personas que seleccionaste son una maldita pérdida de tiempo, y espero y ella sea la que contrate, porque si es igual que las otras, ¡estarás despedida! - Y con eso corte la llamada

Pasaron unos minutos, que para mí fue una eternidad

Escuché unos leves toques en la puerta y sabía que era ella, así que actué lo más casual y le dije "pase"

-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. –

Una vez que escuche su voz, me gire a verla, dios era tan hermosa y pasara lo que pasara ella seria mía.


	4. Capítulo 4 - ¿Contratada?

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?_

 _-¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO CUATRO**

************* Bella Swan *************

Cuando me llamaron me llevaron directo a la oficina del director y supongo el dueño de la empresa ya que la puerta decía director general Cullen Co.

Toque la enorme puerta y al escuchar un "pase" me dio la sensación de conocer esa voz.

-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. –

El hombre estaba sentado, me observo y yo no daba crédito de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Si, era el tipo que nos acaba de espantar, así que no pude evitarlo y me enojé.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta mí me extendió la mano y como estúpida que soy, se la doy por mera cortesía y vuelvo a sentir esa corriente eléctrica de nuevo que hace que suelte su mano rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto Srta. Swan, tome asiento, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y por lo que eh leído en su currículum es muy buena aspirante al puesto de MI asistente personal, dígame cuando podría empezar y poder entregarle su contrato con los respectivos horarios e información de su sueldo. – ¿eh?

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me preguntara nada? - dije como si fuera una broma.

Se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a pocos pasos de mi

-No, al contrario, tuve demasiadas entrevistas antes de usted y como podrá darte cuenta ninguna aspirante tiene más experiencia que usted-

-Entonces, ¿Acepta el trabajo? - no lo podría creer

Yo aún seguía años shock ya que nunca pensé que me aceptaran, y sé que fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer, no aguante más y me comporte como niña, di un gritito

-Siiiii, gracias señor, no se decepcionará, de verdad muchas gracias. - Y lo sé no pude evitarlo lo abrace y se tensó, pero me importo muy poco ya que estaba muy emocionada por mi primer trabajo formal, al momento de alejarme el no quiso soltarme, ahora fui yo ya que se tensó ya que supe que había hecho algo muy infantil. Y él lo supo ya me que soltó.

Me puse roja como tomate lo sé, desde mi interior decía trágame tierra y escúpeme en china.

-Lo siento, fue la emoción. - Dije rápidamente, y bajé la cabeza. Dios mi cara me ardía.

Lo mire y él me sonreía divertido.

-No se preocupe Srta., espero para mañana este presente para empezar a trabajar, puede llegar a las 9 a.m.- Extendió su mano para sellar el trato y se la di.

-Gracias, con permiso. - Me retiré lo más rápido que pude donde estaba la recepcionista repitiendo lo mismo que el señor Edward Cullen había dicho.

Firmé los papeles correspondientes sabía que Alice moría por saber, pero ella seguía en la sala de espera, cuando salí a su encuentro la tope y puse una cara triste simulando que no había logrado nada, seguí caminando y todo seguía en silencio rumbo al carro.

-¿Qué paso Bella, porque tardaste? - Fue la primera en hablar estando dentro del carro.

-Oh Alice. – Suspire

-¿Qué paso? - Baje la mirada ya que no sabía si podía contenerme la risa.

-Oh Bella dime ¿Que paso? -Insistió una vez más, entonces la mire.

-¡Me aceptaron Alice! ¡Y mañana empiezo! - Las dos dimos un grito en el carro.

-¡Oh por Dios Bella felicidades!, Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sabía que te aceptarían. -

-Lo que no vas a creer Alice, adivina ¿Quién es el jefe? -

-No, ¿Quién? – Me contesto mientras me miraba con atención.

-El mismo hombre que casi nos mata del susto. -

-Nooo, ¿Enserió?, pero ellos eran raros me sentí incomoda. - Concorde con ella

-Yo también lo sé, pero espero y no sean malas personas. - Dije mientras arrancaba el carro

-Si eso espero. –

Con eso nos dirigimos a festejarlo a un restaurante cerca de casa donde la pase muy bien con mi hermana.

Al día siguiente mi hermana decidió arreglarme, ame como termine, solo Alice sabía hacer milagros conmigo, porque me veía natural y perfecta.

Cuando llegué a la recepción me mandaron directamente con mi jefe así que eso hice.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Trabajando Juntos

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer** ** _:_** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quien se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?._

 _-¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

...

 ** _HOLA, SOLO QUISIERA DECIRLES QUE A PARTIR DE AQUÍ EMPEZARA LA ACCIÓN. ENSERIO, SE QUE LES GUSTA ESTE GENERO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO Y LES GUSTE._**

...

 **CAPITULO CINCO**

************* Edward Cullen *************

Unos suaves toques me anunciaron la llegada de mi luz, si MI luz, ella era hermosa desde ayer con esos labios rojos, sabría que me iría al infierno por ella, me acomode en mi asiento para recibirla con un "pase" y juro por dios que estaba en el cielo, ya que ella no era nada a comparación de ayer, hoy venia tan natural con una falda gris un poco arriba de la rodilla, con una blusa blanca realmente parecía un ángel, quise besarla, abrazarla y hacerla MIA.

\- Buenos días Srta. Swan. -

\- Buenos días Sr. Cullen. -

\- Tome ha ciento hoy le explicaré todo lo que tenemos pendiente. -

\- Ok, proceda. – Dios era tan linda.

Tuve que mantenerme cuerdo al explicarle todo, ella rara vez preguntaba por cosas y realmente las entendía. Me sorprendía cada vez más esta mujer.

\- Una vez que tenga lista la agenda, usted me ayudara con los proyectos pendientes. –

\- Entendido, por donde puedo empezar. – Dijo tan inocentemente.

"Por ser mía" me decía internamente.

\- Le hare una copia de todos mis pendientes, agenda personal, contactos personales, le asignare una computadora, un celular y una Tablet en la que pueda trabajar de ahora en adelante, por mientras si gusta afuera tenemos una sala de juntas donde puede estar, o si gusta puede quedarse aquí. –

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba y juro que me contuve para no saltarle encima y hacer una locura, me estaba volviendo loco, la quería cerca de mí.

\- Aquí estoy bien señor. - Perfecto te tendré cerca.

************* Bella Swan *************

Estaba muy concentrada discutiendo varios temas y puntos que podríamos modificar, en realidad me caía bien mi nuevo jefe, y que entendía mi manera de pensar.

Aun sentía miedo de su presencia, pero aun así no me importo me conformaba con que ya tenía trabajo.

Las semanas pasaron y sentía que ya no había tanto formalismo desde el tercer día que llevaba trabajando Edward, si Edward quiso que lo llamara por su nombre y yo opte por lo mismo que me llamara Bella.

El siempre vestía con elegantes trajes, que para mi sentía que estaba en el cielo disfrutando los majares de los mismos dioses.

Por lo cual, siempre le pedía a Alice que me ayudara en ese aspecto, que me ayudara a llevar atuendos muy profecionales, por lo cual ella no tuvo problema alguno, al contrario, estaba fascinada por tener que ayudarme.

Pasaron tres meses desde que empecé a trabajar para Edward, y realmente era maravilloso, los proyectos y la dedicación que teníamos juntos al trabajar, la conexión que empezaba a sentir con el simplemente era hermoso.

Sentí que estaba empezándome a gustar, bueno, eso era lo que pensaba.

Hasta que ese día llego...


	6. Capítulo 6 - El Principio del Infierno

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?_

 _-¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO SEIS**

************* Bella Swan *************

Hoy cumplía tres meses de haber empezado a trabajar, estaba tan feliz que este era mi trabajo soñado, sentía que por fin todo estaba en su lugar.

Alice no estaba en casa, hacia un mes que había empezado a trabajar en una boutique, ya que cuando estaba de compras con ella, obviamente ella eligiendo siempre mi ropa, porque si fuera por mi andaría en pantalón, playera y unos tenis, la encargada la vio escogiendo mis atuendos y al parecer le encantaron tanto como a mí. Y le ofreció trabajo.

Yo estaba feliz por ella, ya que trabajaría en lo que más amaba hacer, ayudar a alas personas con "mal gusto, de la moda" como ella decía.

Hoy era día para ir informal al trabajo así que me duche y me puse un hermoso vestido tipo camisero, color azul rey con un cinturón delgado color café obscuro junto con unas sandalias altas con correas de tacón corrido del mismo color que mi cinturón, me hice una coleta y me maquille usando tonos suaves y brillo labial sin tono para verme natural.

Estando en la cocina desayunaba cereal con leche y fresas picadas, amaba las fresas, estuve a punto de ahogarme con el cereal cuando vi la hora en el reloj de la cocina, eran las 8:50 a.m.

Mierda era tarde, ¡llegaría tarde por primera vez!

Fui corriendo al baño a lavarme los dientes, tomé mi bolso negro y salí corriendo para tomar un taxi, ya que el carro se lo había prestado a Alice.

Bajando del taxi mire que eran las 9:24 a.m., sabía que tendría problemas por llegar tarde, eso era tan obvio casi medio hora tarde.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando me topé con una persona pasando por ahí.

Jacob Black.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo de la infancia en forks, siempre estábamos juntos desde la infancia hasta que decidí irme a vivir a Londres y aunque la distancia nos separó aun nos contactábamos, aunque no muy seguido, pero sabía que el también estaría ocupado.

\- ¿Bella?, hola, woau que hermosa estas – Decía mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Seguía estando igual como lo recordaba, botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla, playera pegada a su cuerpo, dejando ver su muy marcado cuerpo. Si ese era el Jacob que recordaba.

No lo pude evitar, lo abracé y el a mí, cuando nos separamos empecé a bromear con el como siempre.

-Oh tonto tanto tiempo sin vernos, deberíamos de quedar para salir Alice estaría encantada de verte ya sabes cómo le gustabas jajaja. – Broma siempre la molestaba ya que ella era muy tímida en aquel tiempo ya que nosotros éramos dos años mayor que ella.

-Si, pero la que me gustaba eras tú. – me sonrió con su famosa mirada seductora.

-Oh Jacob déjalo pasar. - Mientras sentía que me ardía la cara, si estaba sonrojada, roja como un tomate.

-Eres muy mala conmigo. - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Escuché un gruñido después vi que era Edward y su hermano, pasaron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la oficina.

\- Mierda, se me olvido, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir saliendo te marco, bye. -Me despedí de beso, y lo abracé por última vez.

Llegue a la oficina de Edward y toque la puerta, no escuche nada, y opte por pasar.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? - No lograba distinguir nada ya que estaba completamente a obscuras. _"uff me salve"_

-Mmm, creo que aún no llega. -Me dije a mi misma cuando sentí que me tomaban bruscamente del brazo.

-Auch, que te pasa- Giré y vi a Edward con los ojos negros que me dio miedo.

\- ¿Quién era el?, ¡Eh! - ¿Qué?

-Un amigo - Conteste atontada por su actitud.

-Ya no aguanto más- Dijo mientas se acercaba a mí y de sopetón me beso bruscamente, no podía reaccionar hasta que me mordió del labio haciéndome retorcerme del dolor, yo no quería que me besara, al menos no así, el me abrazo y me susurro lentamente.

-AHORA ERES MIA- Dicho eso me soltó bruscamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿que acabas de decirme? - Parpadee varias veces ya que no entendía que estaba pasando, todo era tan rápido, estaba muy confundida.

-Que eres mía, aun no completamente, pero lo serás, estoy harto de tener que esperar a verte y tocarte, aunque sea un poco. - Y fue raro, se acercó y me acaricio la mejilla yo aun en shock no procesaba lo que decía hasta que reaccione.

-Quiero mi renuncia- Dije rápidamente, estaba tan desconcertada que fue lo primero en lo que pensé y juro que se puso más loco de lo que se había puesto, soltó un gruñido, la verdad tenía mucho miedo.

-¡NO! ¡Tú no me vas a dejar, no me puedes dejar entiendes, ¡tú eres mía y jamás me dejaras!, ¡no puedes dejarme entendiste! - no sé qué le esta pasando este loco, me armé de valor y empecé a gritarle.

-¡¿Estás loco?, eres mi jefe, ¿que te pasa?, ni siquiera me gustas!. - Error número 1.

-¡No quiero saber nada de ti, y quieras o no renunciaré!. - Error número 2.

-¡Hasta nunca¡. - Error número 3.

El me miraba tan sorprendido, así que aproveche para irme.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el decidió hablar tranquilamente

-No te iras de mi lado Isabella, o ¿quieres que le pase algo a tu hermanita Alice?, ¿o a tu padre que es un jefe de policía? Cualquiera diría que murió en un tiroteo, ¿o tu hermana asaltada? Tú decides Isabella, vas a ser mía, quieras o no.- mierda, no Alice o mi papá muertos, no lo soportaría, no podría vivir si por mi culpa algo les pasara.

Ya no soporte tanto, mis piernas temblaban del miedo hasta que me desplome, caí de rodillas al suelo, todo me daba vueltas, después de eso todo se volvió negro.


	7. Capítulo 7 - ¿Dónde Estoy?

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?._

 _-¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **P _or ser las primeras en comentar en el capitulo anterior, les quiero dar las gracias a *BellaCarolina Cullen Grey* y *Lady in Black 22*. _Gracias por seguir motivandome a seguir la historia. **

**CAPITULO SIETE**

* Bella Swan *

Desperté desorientada lo primero que vi fue hacia una ventana que se veía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad, aún era de noche, mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en una recamara elegante y hermosa, me espante al saber que estaba en una cama ajena, pensé que algo malo me había hecho el loco de Edward, pero desapareció al momento que vi que estaba vestida, me fui acercando poco a poco a la orilla de la cama, una vez sentada en la orilla mire hacia la puerta, tenía que irme, pero esta se abrió sola y vi entrar a Edward que al verme me sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada, definitivamente estaba loco.

El traía llevaba puesto unos implacables zapatos de vestir negro junto con un pantalón liso del mismo color y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos arremangada hasta sus codos, llevaba en sus manos una charola con comida, la puso en una mesita que estaba cerca de la cama y se acercó a mí.

-Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás? – este tipo sí que estaba loco, se veía tan feliz que actuaba como si fuéramos recién casados.

De la nada recordé a Alice, ¡rayos Alice estará como loca! Si sabe que no eh llegado a casa.

-Como llegue aquí, Edward tengo que irme, mi hermana estará como loca. - Dije desesperada.

-No hay problema, hable con mi hermano y ya se encargó de ella. - dijo despreocupadamente.

\- ¡NO! Alice. – Rápidamente me tape la cara tenía tanto miedo al pensar que le podría pasar algo, al percatarse de mi reacción me contestó rápidamente.

-No le paso nada, si es lo que quieres saber- Dijo tranquilamente como si nada.

Sentí que se acercó a mí, bajo mis manos que aún tenía en mi cara y me beso la frente.

\- ¿Ya pensante mejor lo que te dije? – Dijo tan tranquilamente y a la vez en tono amenazador, yo no sabía que decir, tenía mucho miedo, pero aun así quería que el recapacitara.

-Edward estas muy mal, yo no quiero esto. - Dije al borde de las lágrimas, y sinceramente me quería ir.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque de ahora en adelante así será o ¿quieres que le hable a Jasper para que se encargue de tu hermana? O ¿de tu querido padre? - Decía mientras sacaba su celular, me horroricé y tuve el valor para volver a hablar.

-¡No, por favor no lo hagas! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Estaba derrotaba, no sabía si era lo correcto.

Él se acercó más y me abrazo delicadamente mientras me susurraba.

-A ti hermosa, te quiero a ti, para siempre.

Empecé a llorar por lo que él me abrazo aún más fuerte, no sabía porque a mí me paso esto, termino de abrazarme, me miro por un momento y me beso. Asi que accedí, el suspiro mientras por mi mente pensaba sobre lo que iba a pasar y en verdad no me importaba con tal de que mi familia estuviera intacta.

Sabía que estaba firmando mi condena, pero esperaba y con esto mi familia estuviera bien...

Me recostó suavemente en la cama, mi mente estaba en blanco, me empezó a besar el cuello hasta que con sus manos toco mis pechos, me tensé, nunca había estado con un hombre y tenía miedo, supuse que se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no fue asi y me miro enojado.

-¿Que? acaso te doy tanto asco, ¡quieras o no lo aras! – me grito mientras me sujetaba de las manos.

-No no no -Negué frenéticamente, pero él estaba cegado, no me hacía caso.

Lo sabía, el me violaría.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Muñeca de Trapo

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?._

 _-¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO OCHO**

*************** Bella Swan ***************

Se alzo bruscamente, me quito mi pequeño cinturón café y lo arrojo por algún lado de la habitación, me desabotono rápidamente el vestido y una vez que termino me lo quito bruscamente, se detuvo un momento mirándome en ropa interior negra un poco transparente con detalles de encaje, que me arrepentí de ponérmela ya que el me miraba aún más deseoso por hacerme suya, después hizo lo mismo que con el vestido, me quito bruscamente mi ropa interior que sentí que la rompería dejándome así totalmente desnuda, el empezó a hacer lo mismo, se quitó su ropa rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras me miraba fijamente, yo simplemente temblaba de miedo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Cuando el quedo en la misma situación que yo, empezó besándome el cuello bajando de hacia mis pechos jugando con ellos un rato, yo seguía temblando y mi mente estaba en blanco porque no sabía qué hacer, a estas alturas el solo me ignoraba, cuando él se posicionó para poder entrar dentro de mí, reaccione le rogué para que no lo hiciera.

-Edward, por favor no me hagas esto - le suplique una vez más.

\- ¿Porque tienes tanto miedo? ¿Acaso es tu primera vez? -Dijo burlándose

-Si - dije en voz baja, de la nada se detuvo y me miro con ternura. Genial por fin se dio cuenta, tal vez me dejaría ir.

Pero al parecer todo lo toma muy, pero muy personal.

-Me estuviste esperando mi bello ángel – sabía que él nunca entendería, dicho eso el bajo hacia mi intimidad, por lo cual me puse muy nerviosa, y cerraba las piernas, por lo que el bruscamente las abrió y ya no podía cerrarlas ya que las sujetaba por fuerzas, empecé a llorar, ya que sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

Lentamente deposito varios besos hasta que empezó a usar su lengua sentí mucha repulsión, ya que lo poco que sentía hacia él, había sido destruido por el mismo.

Por más que me resistí el seguía ahí abajo, cuando finalmente sentí que se cansó de estar ahí, se acomodó entre mis piernas, sabía que él no se detendría y terminaría con esto.

Bruscamente me volvió a abrir las piernas ya que aún yo me resistía.

-Edward por favor detente, yo no quiero esto- le implore, pero al parecer mis palabras no le interesaban, me ignoro completamente.

Él era demasiado fuerte, su mirada parecía de un desquiciado, como si yo fuera agua en el desierto.

Cuando sentí que estaba entrando lentamente en mi empecé a llorar, por un momento se detuvo, limpio mis lagrimas con su mano y me miro con demasiada ternura y amor, pensé que se detendría, pero no fue así.

-Te había esperado mi hermoso ángel caído del cielo, el destino nos unió para que estés a mi lado siempre.

-Déjame ir Edward, por favor. - le rogué.

Volvió su mirada de desquiciado y de un solo golpe entro dentro de mí, grite con todas mis fuerzas, fue lo más horrendo que me ha pasado en la vida, sentí como todo se desgarraba dentro de mí, toda mi vida había sido destruida por este mounstro, empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que empezó a moverse como desquiciado, cuando por fin logre soportar el dolor, le di varios golpes por todo el pecho, cuando se descuidó le di uno en la cara, fue lo único que podía hacerme sentir en mejor en este momento, que el maldito también sufriera, no me importara que para él fuera como una caricia ya que no tenía mucha fuerza.

Se quito de golpe, que bien al parecer el golpe en la cara le dolió. Estaba a punto de pararme cuando me jalo hacia él y me dio varias cachetadas como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, entendiste Isabella- Estaba muy furioso, y yo estaba tan asustada y aturdida.

Él me había golpeado.

Dios me ardió mi cara, después de eso me jalo de nuevo para ponerme en la misma posición en la que me tenía antes y volvió a hacerlo, entro de golpe, sin ningún remordimiento me sujetaba de las muñecas, me dolía todo, mi cara, mi cuerpo, mi vida y mi alma.

El único ruido que había en la habitación era el fuerte choque de nuestra piel por los movimientos frenéticos de Edward y sus gruñidos. Yo estaba inmóvil, no tenía fuerzas de nada, me sentía muerta, mire a otro lado y puse mi mente en blanco para no verle la cara deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

Siguió hace durante un rato, que a mi parecer fuer una eternidad, el termino dentro de mí. Después de eso se acostó a un lado mío, nos tapó mientras depositaba tiernos besos en mi cara y me abrazaba posesivamente, ya no lloraba, me sentía sucia, me sentía rota.

Lo único que me hacía mantener la cordura era que sabía que esto paso con el fin de que mi familia no subiera.

Haría hasta lo imposible por tener a salvo a mi familia y así lo haría.

Mire a ver por última vez a este maldito, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, esperando que todo fuera un sueño al despertar, una vez cerrados quede profundamente dormida.


	9. Capítulo 9 - El Plan

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quien se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?._

 _-¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO NUEVE**

*************** Bella Swan ***************

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que nada había sido un sueño, todo fue real.

Desde la parte en la que Edward me dijo que era suya, hasta la parte en la que había sido golpeada y violada.

Estaba muy dolida, no solo por lo de ayer, sino porque me siento estúpida por pensar que pasaría algo entre nosotros, que era una buena persona, pero no fue así.

Pero ya no sería la misma, lo sabía perfectamente.

Esta persona que estaba abrazándome posesivamente era un mounstro.

Lo odiaba.

Y no dejaría que me dañara a mi o a mi familia.

Mi padre siempre a Alice y a mí nos contaba tantas historias sobre supervivencia en todos los posibles escenarios, desde secuestros hasta asaltos, pensé que era un paranoico, pero también nunca pensé que un día tendría que ponerlas en práctica.

Cuidadosamente me cambie, vi su celular en el buro de su lado, cuidadosamente le quite la tapa y tome la pila, coloque el teléfono de donde lo había tomado.

Talvez Edward llamaría a Jasper para que le hiciera algo a Alice, no podia permitir eso, talvez así asi tendría un poco mas de tiempo para poder avisarle a Alice de que saliera de casa.

Busqué si estaba mi bolso cerca y como lo pensé así estaba.

Por fin tenía mis cosas, camine lentamente hacia la puerta de aquella hermosa rabia.

Logre salir de aquella habitación sin antes atorar la puerta con una enorme maceta que estaba afuera en el pasillo, que muy apenas logre mover hacia la entrada. Cuando termine me tope con un enorme pasillo con miles de puertas, creo que estaba en un hotel o algo así, seguí mis instintos y busque el ascensor, gracias a dios lo encontré y logre salir

Cuando logre tomar un taxi y cerré la puerta mire a aquel hotel del que logre salir

Lo que sentí y vi realmente no se lo deseo a nadie.

Lo vi por una de las ventanas que daba a la calle, el estaba quieto y viendome con una mirada de un desquiciado.

-A donde señorita- me decía el chofer

-Hacia la avenida principal, sobre la primaria, pero lo más rápido posible señor-

-ok, señorita-

Busqué como loca mi teléfono, no estaba seguramente lo había dejado en la oficina, decidí pedir el teléfono al chofer, el señor amablemente me lo presto

\- ¿hola? - se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-Alice, gracias a dios, soy bella, escúchame bien lo que te dire, si estas con un tal Jasper, no le creas nada, por favor, toma todo el dinero y guárdalo de tal manera que no crea que te iras, di que saldrás un momento, y que prefieres salir sola, no confíes en el Alice, sabes que jamás te mentiría. Te veo en el parque, que está enfrente de la primaria-

-ok- y me colgó

Alice y yo sabíamos que jamás nos mentiríamos entre nosotras.

Mi plan, fugarme con ella y mi papa, para que esos enfermos jamás nos encuentren.

Y así lo aria, no descansaría hasta tener a salvo a mi familia.


	10. Capítulo 10 - La Mejor Actriz

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quien se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?._

 _-¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO DIEZ**

*************** Alice Swan ***************

Ya era tarde y Bella no llegaba del trabajo, ella no era así, estaba volviéndome loca.

Le marqué infinidad de veces, cuando estuve a punto de ir a buscarla alguien toco a la puerta.

Cuando la abrí me sorprendí, era el acompañante del idiota que casi nos mata de un susto a mi hermana y a mí en aquel estacionamiento

-Hola, disculpa molestarte, pero Edward me mando para avisarte que hoy saldría con Bella- mientras entraba a mi casa sin permiso

\- ¿Qué?, eso no puede ser, Bella me lo hubiera contado- me sentí traicionada, ya que siempre nos contábamos todo

Bueno ya sabía que eso pasaría ya que ella me contaba que le agradaba, y se sonrojaba cada vez que hablábamos de él, supuse que por fin los dos se habían armado de valor para hablarse.

Lo que no me explicaba era porque ella no me marco, al parecer él se dio cuenta que me estaba preguntando muchas cosas así que el hablo

-oh, perdón por no haberme presentado y pasar sin permiso, mi nombre es Jasper Cullen, soy hermano de Edward, la verdad es que mi hermano me pidió que pasara a avisarte que Bella no tenía pila y que saldrían a cenar y quería que aquí mismo los esperara para irnos juntos- bueno, no se me hizo raro, me sentí cómoda con él, desde aquel día no eh dejado de pensar de él.

Era tan apuesto, tenía una mirada penetrante, y a la vez me sentía intimidada, más nunca baje la guardia estaría al pendiente de todo.

-ok, Sr. Jasper Cullen, puede tomar asiento y esperar a su hermano, yo estaré en mi habitación- sin decir otra palabra decidí irme a mi habitación mientras esperaba a que llegara mi hermana.

Me quede dormida mientras veía una película, desperté cuando sentí que me calaba la claridad que se asomaba por mi ventana, vi que ya había amanecido, me duche y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa larga de botones beige, esperando poder ver a Bella camine por el pasillo escuchando ruido en la cocina, así que me relaje, seguramente era Bella haciendo el desayuno.

-Donde estuviste vaga, porque no me contaste lo de Edward- dije al pie de la puerta de la cocina, ya que vi que estaba usando el refrigerador y no la veía.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, lo vi, aún seguía aquí Jasper, ósea que Bella no llego anoche, que bárbara, la matare cuando la vea.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que se quedaron juntos, y no quería molestarte ya que vi que fuiste tu habitación- ok, hablaba como si fuera algo normal.

Algo no me cuadraba, pero caí idiotizada al momento en el que hablo

-toma, hice el desayuno, le marque a Edward y dice que ya vienen en camino, cuando lleguen me iré con el- era tan lindo, así que acepte el plato, el fue supongo que al baño, parecía que ya sabia donde estaban las cosas, justo cuando iba probar un bocado, la voz de mi papa resonó en mi mente diciendo lo mismo que nos repetía a mi hermana y a mi

("Nunca aceptes cosas de desconocidos, y más si son alimentos que no son preparados por ti.")

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó

Era un número desconocido

\- ¿hola? – conteste un poco extrañada, ya que nadie tenía mi número, más que solo conocidos

-Alice, gracias a dios, soy bella, escúchame bien, si estas con un tal Jasper, no le creas nada, por favor, toma todo el dinero y guárdalo bien que no se note que te vas a ir, di que saldrás un momento, y que prefieres salir sola, no confíes en el Alice, sabes que jamás te mentiría. Te veo en el parque, que está enfrente de la primaria-

oh por dios, estuve con un tipo el cual ni siquiera Bella ha de conocer y se escuchaba algo asustada y alterada

Algo debió de haber pasado

-ok- y colgó

Mire a Jasper que venia de regreso ala cocina se sento frente de mi e hice como si estuviera encantada por su desayuno, si lo se soy muy buena actriz, Bella llamaba a mi encanto como manipulación.

-Gracias, Sr. Cullen- así que mire hacia el plato eran huevos revueltos con tocino, unas tostadas y por un costado coloco un vaso de jugo de naranja

Mi padre siempre nos hablaba sobre poder ser capaces de escapar en cualquier situación pensando que era un paranoico, cuando era adolescente no lo valoraba, pero ahora, quisiera agradecérselo personalmente.

Me acerqué más para "oler mi desayuno" así empezaría mi show

Empecé a hacer arqueadas simulando querer vomitar

Después rápidamente me fui hacia mi habitación cerré la puerta y fui al baño simulando como si vomitara, entre las cosas de mi botiquín encontré un jarabe para la tos, que realmente olía a vomito, lo odiaba pero era muy efectivo así me con todo el dolor del mundo me embarré tantito en mi blusa y esparcí lo demás en el piso del baño junto simulando un camino rumbo la taza del baño.

Me enjuague la cara y salí hacia donde estaba todo mi dinero, desde tarjetas de crédito hasta mis joyas, todo lo metí en un calcetín y lo guarde en mi bolsa del pantalón.

Después cuando salí, vi a Jasper afuera de mi habitación, se veía muy preocupado

Lo único que le dije fue

-Lo siento estoy buscando mi medicamento para las náuseas- y así me fui al cuarto de bella, cerré la puerta atrás de mí, eh hice lo mismo que en mi habitación, sabia donde guardaba sus cosas ya que a veces me mandaba a sacar dinero para pagar el alquiler del departamento.

Cuando salí le dije como si el me importara

-Siento preocuparte, pero no tengo mi medicina aquí, iré a la farmacia a comprarla, está a dos calles, podrías de favor prepararme un té de manzanilla, están en la tercera puerta de la alacena- le mire a los ojos como si fuera una súplica.

-ok, si no te preocupes, estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe- sentía que sospechaba algo mientras llegaba a la puerta y tomaba mi chamarra.

-no, el aire me ayudara, no tardo mucho, podrías hacerme ese favor por favor- y le sonreí

El simplemente me miro atontado, cuando reacciono me miro un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta que lo veía un poco divertida su reacción, verlo así por un momento casi caía y me quedaba ahí con él.

Pero no, mi hermana jamás me mentiría.

Una vez saliendo del edificio , corrí hacia el parque con todas mis fuerzas, entonces la vi.


	11. Capítulo 11 - La Huida

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 _ **A** **DVERTENCIA:**_ _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?_

 _\- ¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO ONCE**

*************** Alice Swan ***************

La vi, estaba sentada en una banca mirando hacia el suelo, traía el cabello suelto y no se le veía la cara pero aun así la reconocí, corrí hacia ella.

-Bella ¿Dónde estabas? -al parecer la espante, cuando logre verla a la cara, por dios, su cara tenía moretones, no sabía que decir.

-Alice, hay que sacar todo el dinero e irnos rápido, no estamos seguras- dijo mientas me jalaba del brazo.

-Tomemos un taxi para ir a un cajero en el centro, de ahí tomaremos otro para ir a la central de autobuses- dijo muy seria, pero no dije nada, yo creo que ella tenía todo planeado.

-Ok vámonos ya- dije mientras le hice la seña a un taxi que vi pasar, nos vio y se detuvo y corrimos para subirnos.

Le di mi chamarra para que se tapara con el gorro ya que ella se sentía incomoda de que alguien pudiera verla, ella solo me abrazo mi brazo mientras íbamos en camino.

Una vez en el cajero y sacamos todo el dinero que teníamos guardado, Bella lo guardo en su bolso junto con el calcetín, ya que si lo guardaba yo seguramente lo perdería y más si mi monedero era un calcetín, no quería correr el riesgo.

Ya estando en la central de autobuses decidí hablarle.

-Bella, a donde vamos- le dije en voz baja.

-A casa- y giro a verme, le sonreí.

Entonces iríamos con mi papa, esto era muy serio.

Una vez adentro del autobús, ella estaba sentada viendo por la ventana, el autobús empezaba a moverse, así que no aguante más, rompí en llanto, desde que la vi con la cara golpeada quise llorar, sabía que algo malo le había pasado, pero tenía tanto miedo de saberlo.

Ella giro a verme, estaba llorando.

La abrace, lloramos por un rato, cuando por fin logramos calmarnos, ella decidió hablar.

-Alice, Edward…- no logro terminar, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Shh, tranquila hermana, dime que paso- me miró fijamente, aun salían lágrimas de sus ojos cuando la escuche decir.

\- Alice, Edward me violo. - oh por dios, no no no, yo estaba en shock

-Bella, por dios, ese maldito, te hizo esto también- dije tocando suavemente su mejilla

-si- dijo llorando

Contuvo el llanto, se limpió las lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro, cuando logro tranquilizarse suspiro y entonces se acomodó mejor en el asiento, entonces sabía que empezaría a contarme lo que paso…

-Me encontré a Jacob afuera de la empresa, lo salude y platicamos un poco, ya que se me hacía tarde, cuando llegue a la oficina, pensé que él no había llegado, ya que la oficina estaba a obscuras, de la nada salió y me tomo del brazo- me enseño un moretón en su brazo

-Después me pregunto quién era el, Alice, parecía un psicópata, le dije que era un amigo, supongo que no me creyó, ya que después me beso como un desesperado, me dijo algo de ya no aguantaba más, que ahora iba a ser suya- no lo podía creer, ese Edward es un maldito.

-Le dije que quería mi renuncia y se puso más loco, me amenazó con hacerte daño a ti o a papa, después me desmaye, y desperté en un cuarto, supongo que era un hotel, pensé que estarías como loca buscándome, pero me dijo que su Hermano Jasper ya se había encargado de ti, dios pensé que te habían hecho algo, me explico que estabas bien por el momento, ósea pensaba mandarte hacer algo con su hermano si es que yo me oponía.- no sabía que decir.

-Después de eso, todo paso tan rápido, él se abalanzo sobre mí, lo único que me mantuvo cuerda, eras tú y mi papa, cuando el termino, no pude hacer nada más que dormirme para recuperar fuerzas, cuando desperté el seguía aun dormido, aproveché para quitarle la pila, tal vez así me daría tiempo de poder salir corriendo y avisarte sin que el llamara a su hermano y te hiciera algo. -

-Oh Bella lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, esos dos son unos enfermos- me tape la boca rápidamente

-Bella, si no me hubieras llamado, entonces yo también…- me interrumpió

-Si Alice, pero lo bueno que no fue así- La abrace simplemente no daba crédito de lo que había pasado.

Mi hermana se sacrificó por nosotros dos, y si ella no hubiera actuado rápidamente, me habría pasado lo mismo que ella.

Jamás les perdonare lo que le hicieron a mi hermana y si llegara a verlos de nuevo les aria pagar cada lagrima que mi hermana lloro y por todo el sufrimiento que le hicieron, desde bella empezó a contar la historia, sabía que algo había cambiado dentro de ella y todo por culpa de esos malditos.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Te Encontraré, Lo Juro

**SOLAMENTE MIA**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, ya que durante el desarrollo de esta historia tendrá contenido sexual, violaciones, abuso de drogas e incluso temas sobre suicidio entre otras cosas. Si por algún motivo mi historia les ofende, por favor no continúen leyéndola. Por su atención y comprensión, gracias._

 **Disclaimer** _: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la ya conocida escritora S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

 **Summary:** _Isabella Swan nunca pensó que sería la obsesión de Edward Cullen, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?, y además que la tenga amenazada con herir a su padre o a su hermana, que son las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo. ¿Porque Edward se aferra a tener a Isabella sin importar que ella lo odie por el resto de su vida?_

 _\- ¡Tú eres mía, y jamás me dejaras!_

 _Esas simples palabras Edward Cullen empezaría con su tortura._

 **CAPITULO DOCE**

*************** Edward Cullen ***************

Desperté al no sentirla, corrí rápidamente al baño, pensado que se estaría duchando, pero no fue así, lo de ayer estuvo mal, se lo que hice, sé que la viole, pero no podía aguantar un solo segundo pensando que sería de otro.

Se que hice mal pero no sé porque lo hice, pero ella no me podía dejar, no así, ella ya era mía.

Corrí rápidamente hacia la ventana como si la fuera a ver, y fue así la vi subiéndose a un taxi, ella solo me miro y se fue, ME ESTABA ABANDONANDO, ¡NO!

Busque rápidamente mi celular para llamarle a Jasper y se llevara de ahí a Alice, pero no prendía busque mi cargador en mi maletín, pero no prendía, le quite la pila y para mi sorpresa la pila no estaba, "Que inteligente eres" pensé supongo que el ser hija de un jefe de policía servía de algo.

Me vestí rápidamente abrí la puerta, pero esta no se abría, estaba atorada, esto no me está gustando, a este paso ella se escaparía. Empuje con todas mis fuerzas y a puerta se abrió de golpe, cuando salí vi una ¿maseta grande? Definitivamente MI BELLA sabía que esto le daría un poco de tiempo.

Cuando Sali del hotel en el que estaba tome un taxi hacia la casa de Bella, corrí con todas mis fuerzas tal vez ella estaría haciendo sus maletas y ahí la podría alcanzar.

Toque el timbre de la casa y para sorpresa mía me abrió Jasper.

\- ¿Que paso?, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y Bella? – me dijo Jasper rápidamente, se veía nervioso.

\- ¿No están aquí? Bello escapo, pensé que estaría aquí con su hermana, donde esta Alice- dije con voz agitada

-Ella se sintió mal y fue a la farmacia por un medic…- dijo mientras poco a poco iba bajando la voz de la nada me grito

\- ¡eres un estúpido Edward se escapó por tu culpa!, ¡si hubieras hecho las cosas bien yo no tendría que estar pasando por esto, mierda, y ahora como la encontrare! ¡Dime! - dijo muy enojado, nunca había visto esta faceta de él y lo entiendo, yo estoy igual.

\- no lo sé Jasper, las encontraremos no importa que sea lo último que haga, necesito un celular nuevo, hay que buscar aquí si dejaron algo para poder saber si van a un lado- el solo asintió, seguía enojado.

Entre a una de las habitaciones de aquel departamento, al entrar sentí de golpe su olor, era su habitación, estaba fascinado, no me quería ir de ahí.

No encontré nada, no había joyas, dinero, nada se habían ido.

Cuando Sali de la habitación de Bella le grite a Jasper por el pasillo

¿Encontraste algo? - y escuche un golpe

¡MIERDA! - grito Jasper

Corrí hacia la otra habitación y lo vi en el baño tirado en el piso

\- ¿Que te paso? -

-Creo que me caí en su ¿vomito? - no sabía que era, pero si olía a vomito

-Que romántico- le dije y no aguante más, me reí porque no se levantaba y estaba aún tirado en el piso

-De que te ríes idiota, se sentía mal- me dijo mientras se paraba, miré alrededor y vi en el cesto de basura un bote de jarabe

-Si se sentía mal por tirar su jarabe- le señale hacia el cesto

-Son muy inteligentes no crees? - decía mientras se lavaba las manos

-Lo son, pero no más que nosotros, te veo en la casa. - con eso Sali de aquella habitación

Fui a comprarme un nuevo celular, llame a mi investigador privado como la primera vez que la investigue

-Diga- me contestaron rápidamente

-Soy Cullen, necesito que busques a Isabella Swan, y quiero que la encuentres lo más rápido posible-

-Así lo hare señor-

-Perfecto- y colgué

Llegue a casa y me duche, ya estando recostado en mi cama, no lo sé pero empecé a llorar, no sabía porque, tantas cosas pasaban en mi cabeza, me sentía solo de nuevo, estos celos me hicieron perderla, sé que debo de controlarme y tratare de controlarme, pero espero y me perdones mi Bella, porque sin ti no soportaría este dolor.

Te encontrare, lo juro.

Te recuperaría de nuevo Isabella

Remediare el daño que te hice

Hare las cosas bien

Empezaremos de nuevo


End file.
